sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Etain Brennan
Name: Etain Marcas Brennan Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Quentin Tarantino and Clint Eastwood movies, comic books, working on his computer, and most of all, skateboarding. Appearance: Etain isn't exactly tall, standing around 5'7. He's slender, though not particularly well-muscled or outstandingly fit, around 145 lbs.. If he was taller, some might call him lanky, but as is, he just looks skinny. It would be easy to call him handsome, though not if you asked him. He's got that kind of dark look most Irish boys have, with a light smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose, standing out over his near-pale skin. With a seemingly permanent grin on his face, he wouldn't have to work at catching someone's eye if he actually wanted to. His hair is a light brown, reddish color that usually hangs over his forehead in a disorganized mess, giving him a 'just crawled out of bed' look. His hair often just reaches his ocean green eyes, mostly covering his thin eyebrows but leaving his eyes unobstructed. His choice of clothing matches his favorite pastime, with his outfit of choice an oversized t-shirt with one super-hero or another on the front, and straight leg jeans, skinny but not skin-tight, with whatever skate shoe he liked most at the moment topping the outfit off. Wrapped around his waist is a red studded belt, with a belt buckle in the shape of the spider on Spider-Man's chest. He's also rarely seen without his almost trademark hat, a gray tweed cap. Seen with him just as often is his skateboard, an aged longboard with a stylized skull on the bottom, picked for aesthetic choice only. Biography: Etain Brennan was born 8 months and 3 weeks into his mother's pregnancy in the Irish capital of Dublin; a state known for its rainy days. His mother was a Social Worker, his father a Police Officer; he grew up being instilled with the values of both his parents; his mother always taught him to be polite, caring, to always help those who needed it and always be friendly when possible. His father taught him about survival, fighting, helping the helpless and to always be strong and courageous in the darkest of times; he was taught to not be fearful when things looked bleak and if worse came to worse, not be afraid to run. Etain was not spoiled as a kid, he was given what he earned; if he wanted a toy or game, he would have to work for it by getting good grades or doing extra chores around the house. His youth and childhood were hardly out-standing. He never lost a parent, never experienced any traumatic event that rocked his world-view. Everything growing up was normal. Not easy, as noted by his work ethic, but normal. The only thing that could be considered jarring was the change of setting from Dublin to Minnesota, when his father retired and resettled to his hometown. He held a part-time job since he was sixteen, working at a local video game store after school and on weekends. It was how he was able to supply his so called 'addiction'. Between skating, studying, and his computer, his social life extended to who he met at work or while skating. Which is to say, his social circle extended to his skating friends. Etain became interested in skateboarding at a young age when he was watching the sports channel with his father. For his 5th birthday he was given a skateboard of his own, and he practiced so often that for his 6th birthday, he was given - as a joke - a big box of bandaids. Really, his only social activity was skateboarding. Well, unless you count online gaming as social. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say skateboarding is one of the biggest parts of his life, ever since he was five. His social standing wasn't helped by his near-fascination with super heroes. Around the the time he started skating, he was introduced to Marvel comics. He compared them to his father, going out and catching criminals, and they've been part of his life ever since. Besides skating or video games, his favorite pass time is cinema. Clint Eastwood is one of his heroes, calm and collected, and he'll gratefully watch any movie passed to him bearing his name. Instilled with the values his parents taught him from birth, he was an outgoing person, often going out of his way for others; he was also very intelligent, as well; earning honors for his good grades in school, most often in English and classes with a similar focus. As a result of his intelligence, he was sometimes shunned by his classmates. Partly because of that, he stays in school only as long as he has to. When he spent his afternoons skateboarding, he started making friends, some of which he went to school with. Overall, he's a well rounded person, kind, but not overly so, and he makes an effort to think of other people's feelings before his actions. With his friends, he acts like every other teenager, laughing and joking. He does have a short temper, but he's not exactly irritable or easily angered. Most of the time, he's relaxed and mellow, especially with his friends. Advantages: Etain's agile, with excellent reaction time, a trait gained from years of skateboarding. Also because of years of skating, and the various pains that accompany it, his tolerance for pain is a little higher then normal. Beside that, he's pretty smart, school wise, though that probably wouldn't save his life. Disadvantages: Outside his select circle of friends, Etain doesn't really have anyone to fall back on for support. He's not particularly strong, nor especially fast. Beside that tolerance for pain that allows him to ignore scrapes, cuts, and bumps, he not exactly tough either. Designated Number: Male student no. 092 --- Designated Weapon: C4 Explosive (x1 charge) Conclusion: Let's see some good old anarchism, B092. You've got the potential to cause some real mayhem, and your accent is sure to win you fans. I hope you can live up to your promise. At least make your one shot count for something, or we'll all be awfully disappointed. The above biography is as written by Yvaine. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Yvaine Kills: None Killed By: Ilario Fiametta III Collected Weapons: C4 Explosive (assigned weapon, to Kris Hartmann) Allies: Tabi Gweneth, Kris Hartmann Enemies: Ivan Kuznetsov, Clio Gabriella, Reiko Ishida. Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Etain, in chronological order Pre-Game: *A Day in the Life *Sky's the Limit *Come As You Are V4: *Flicker *A Solitude That Asks Nothing in Return *Sometimes Sanctuary isn't that Far Away... *Lean on Me *Nothing But Soundwaves Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Etain Brennan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Etain and Kris had pretty good chemistry, leaving me wondering what would have happened had he lasted longer. I found their friendship believable, and I liked that a lot of the romance felt awkward and real for high school. I think Etain ended up becoming a support character for Kris, though, rather than really carrying his own story. That's too bad; he could've functioned in both roles easily enough, I think. For what he was, though, he was well-executed. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students